Sam (episode)
Sam is the two-parter of Power Rangers S.P.D. which introduces Sam, who will later become the Omega Ranger. Synopsis Part 1 Mora, speaking through her Cindy Sunshine doll, recruits Sam, a lonely Earth boy with teleportation power, into unwittingly helping Emperor Gruumm. Together they enable the monster Bugglesworth to steal an entire building and start turning people into small figurines. Meanwhile, Bridge finds it more than interesting that all five of the Rangers have specials powers - as well as this boy Sam - and begins to wonder if there's a connection of which they're unaware. Part 2 Commander Cruger reveals the connection that Bridge suspected, tying all the 'B' Squad Rangers to one another, himself to Z, and the Rangers to Sam. Sam, meanwhile, is finding the cruel behavior of Mora, Orange Head and Bugglesworth making it difficult for him to remain their friend - but how can he leave the only friends he's ever known? Plot Part 1 A kid named Sam asks the kids on the playground if he can play with them. The kids refuse, and Sam uses his powers to teleport the ball. They think he's a freak. With no friends, Sam is comforted by Cindy Sunshine. She is being voiced by Mora who promises she'll be Sam's friend if he helps her. Mora has drawn and brought to life Bugglesworth and sends him to Earth. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers try to make sense of their special powers. Bugglesworth pilots a giant robot to attack the city. The Rangers dispatch the Delta Runners from the Delta Base to engage the robot in battle. A building mysteriously disappears. It appears that Sam is behind its disappearance. Z follows him and rescues him from the other kids. Sam saves her from the Krybots by teleporting them away. The Rangers find the location of the building, which was teleported to the beach. The Rangers enter the building to discover the people inside were turned into dolls. Mora commands Bugglesworth to capture more people for her collection. The Delta Squad Megazord engages him in battle. Bugglesworth overpowers the Delta Squad Megazord and uses its own handcuffs against the Rangers. Sam then teleports the giant robot to safety. Z tries to befriend Sam, but he says she wouldn't understand him, because she has friends, unlike him. Kat informs the other Rangers that if the dolls aren't returned to normal soon, they'll harden and be stuck forever. Gruumm threatens Mora to turn her back to the way he found her if she doesn't stop being a bother. Gruumm tells Broodwing to give her a present just to shut her up. With the help of Jack, Z tries again to reach out to Sam. Bugglesworth shows up again with Mora's present - an Orangehead Krybot. The Orangehead proves too powerful for them. Bugglesworth and Mora convince Sam to reluctantly come with them. Part 2 The other Rangers show up to help Jack and Z. Sam teleports Jack, Z, and the Orangehead away. On a cliffside, Jack and Z are forced to battle against the Orangehead. Overpowered, Jack and Z are forced to retreat on the Patrol Cycle. Mora is sick of playing already, and wants Sam to help her in a plan to turn Z into her own S.P.D. doll. Meanwhile, Z tells the other Rangers about her past. When she was 12, Z was made fun of by the kids for her powers just like Sam. She replicated to get away one day, but ran into an alien. That's when a mysterious figure appeared in the Shadows and scared the predator away with a laser. Commander Cruger informs her that he was the one in the shadows. He also explains that their parents all worked for S.P.D. and while designing the Delta Morpher technology caused them to have special powers. Z finds out Sam was the last descendant of the workers and goes to find him. They are interrupted by Bugglesworth and Cindy Sunshine. Bugglesworth catches Z off guard and turns her into a doll. Z explains to Sam that it was just a double. Sam teleports away Bugglesworth's staff and smashes it. The Orangehead Krybot returns to launch another attack. The other Rangers show up and they morph together. The Power Rangers use the Canine Cannon to duel against the Orangehead Krybot. The Rangers and Orangehead struggle for victory. The Power Rangers are victorious and the Orangehead is destroyed. The Delta Squad Megazord is assembled to deal with Bugglesworth and his giant robot. Z calls judgement time on Bugglesworth and he is found guilty. Bugglesworth's robot is destroyed and he is confined for containment. With Bugglesworth contained, the people are returned to normal, much to the displeasure of Mora. The other Rangers welcome Sam into the S.P.D. Academy. He explained he didn't want to hang out with them because he considered them to be too old. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Elizabeth Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) **Stephanie Morelli as Young Z *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom & Bugglesworth (voice) *Olivia James-Baird as Mora *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *James Gaylyn as Orange-Head Krybots (voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) (uncredited) *Catherine Nola as Ms. Carter *Elliot Lawless as Mark *Siobhan Page as Cadet #1 Notes *This marks the first appearance of the Orange-Head Krybots. *Later in the episode Messenger, we learned that Sam is the Omega Ranger. Errors *In Part 1, right after the Orange-Head Krybots was zapped by Jack to save Z, a small artifact shot of Jack's Sentai counterpart can be seen for half a second right before it transitions to a US shot of Jack transforming into SPD Red Ranger. See Also (fight footage & story) (Part 1) (fight footage & story) (Part 2) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D. Category:Multi-Part Episode